


强制结合 13

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, yuwin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	强制结合 13

董思成醒过来的时候已经躺在元帅府那张令人熟悉的他和中本悠太的床上了，发生了什么？在机甲舱内发高热昏倒，金道英在众目睽睽之下把他抱出去，等到医生告知他因为过于劳累发情期提前的时候，说实话他的神智已经不太清晰了，一针镇定打下去，其他的他都给忘了。

金道英身上的松柏味怎么那么浓烈呢？真不像个beta。

他有些困难地睁开眼，发现房间里只有他一个人，还没到中本悠太从军部结束工作的时间，那家伙想必也不会为了这样的“小事”提前赶回来，浑身高热的omega独自忍受着身体的空虚躁动，死死地按住被角眼眶通红。

中本悠太爱他什么呢？大概就是这副模样吧。

浑身燥热不堪的omega最终还是叫欲望占了理智的上风，动作凌乱地一个纽扣一个纽扣试图扯开睡衣，却像个不堪酒力的男人一样搞了个乱七八糟，他急了，开始用力扯动轻薄的布料，“嘶啦”一声，那昂贵的衣物顷刻成了废料。

omega白玉一样的身体已然变得淡红，腻出亮晶晶的汗来，胸口淡红的两粒在无人问津的情况下自然而然地变得鲜红，颤颤巍巍地挺立在单薄的胸口上，一切纤维的摩擦在此刻对他来说都成了受苦的束缚，他有些难耐地将手向下伸，闭着眼睛摸索着试图带给自己快乐，难堪又沉溺地发出微弱的呻吟。

董思成的信息素是什么味道？

只有中本悠太知道。

男人站在两个人的卧室门口已经半晌了，哪怕卧室的隔绝能力再好，董思成散发出来的兰花味道都千丝万缕地钻进他的肺腑里，牵绊着这位alpha迈出本能的步伐。

有些失态的元帅打开门就忘了再关上，横竖这是他们的家，躺在床上的那个人是他的合法伴侣，没错，合法的爱人，他标记了他，他们共同孕育了一个孩子，他又有什么可迟疑的呢？

兰花和清酒的味道瞬间就纠缠在了一起，混合成微妙的滋味萦绕在整个房间里，就像董思成跌跌撞撞向他跑过来的步伐一样，刹那间清新淡雅的味道就和凛冽的清酒气味撞了个满怀，alpha将军按捺不住鼓擂一样的心跳声，去他妈的纠结，他和董思成就是最般配的灵肉结合。

青年轻盈的身体被轻而易举地扑倒在床，两个人都像冒冒失失的急色鬼，董思成那双漂亮纤长的手一下子就抓住了男人冰凉的皮带扣，粗暴而无章法地扯下对方的裤子，早就赤裸的下身就往中本悠太的身下靠过去。

拥抱我。

这是董思成无声的邀请。

发情期的omega被激素调整到了一个最佳的饱和状态，后穴柔软而湿润，中本悠太深入的指节被紧紧地吸附着，草草抽插了几下就直截了当地捅了进去。他低下头叼住omega的乳头嘬弄，大手托住对方纤瘦的后背死死地往自己的方向靠，这对夫妇在床上才有惊人的默契，董思成的头高高扬起，脖颈颀长宛如濒死的天鹅，中本悠太咬住他上下滑动的喉结，粗糙的舌苔从脖颈舔到脸颊和嘴唇，A与O的信息素顺着两个人的体液的交换酣畅淋漓地碰撞融合，他们的下身一次又一次死死相抵，湿哒哒的黏液滴落在深红的床单上晕染出一大片深色的痕迹。

“再…再……”

“爹地！”

青年的话还没说出口就被脆生生的童声打断，中本悠太动作了两下才反应过来不妙，起身潦草地拎起裤子冲到门口，“快回房间去。”

他像提了着小鸡似的把中本昀拎出门外。

“父亲欺负爹地！”

“你爹跟你爸给造弟弟呢！”他身下的一包东西还蓄势待发着，顾不得语气好不好，一把关上了门就要扑回董思成身上。

小董这下清醒了，更是羞得满身发红，飞起来就冲元帅胸口一脚，中本悠太握住对方脚腕顺势一拉，一把将青年拥了个满怀。军人勃起的阴茎粗鲁地在小妻子的身下撞了撞，颇为下流地附在对方的耳边，“思成，再给我生个宝宝吧。”

董思成不搭理他，发情期的潮热烧尽了他的理智，直到现在才慢慢回笼，“避孕套。”

青年的声音很小，带着喘息声断断续续，这本应该是中本悠太最佳的催情剂，却被内容刺激得红了眼睛。元帅一把擒住小妻子的蜂腰，索性凶悍地抱着他在床沿狠艹，硕大的龟头几乎毫不费力就捅到了那个微张的小口，角度刁钻地研磨了几下那壶口，中本悠太便借着重力硬生生操进了柔软的生殖腔内壁，高热的肉壁紧紧地吸附着alpha的肉器，越是吸附中本悠太越是要发疯，只想捅穿这淫浪的肉穴，他和董思成登时死在这床上方好。

“我…不生孩子…”

他身下的omega半是喘息半是惊叫地哭喊。

“生！”

对方越是说他便越要艹得更狠。

“不生…”

青年的两条白腿在剧烈的刺激之下抽搐起来，他抬起手攀附住中本悠太的肩，一双丹凤眼朦胧着眼泪，“求你，不要射在…”

中本悠太错愕地看着对方，他说的晚了，即将射精的alpha在爱人的生殖腔已经成了结，将那勃发的性器钉在了对方的体内深处。

元帅见过夫人各种各样的眼泪，却第一次见他哭。


End file.
